ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Metron
' are aliens from the TV series Ultraseven debuted in Ultraseven appeared in episode 8. *Subtitle: *Max subtitle: History Ultraseven Throughout a city district many outbreaks of violence occurred without warning from innocent people. After one of the violent men mysteriously died, the Ultra Garrison was to investigate the matter. During this time Dan Moroboshi encountered a truck that tried to run him over him, but found it had no driver. He was contacted by the Alien Metron telepathically, who told Dan that he knew he was Ultraseven in disguise. After two Ultra Garrison members became violent, they assumed the cigarettes might be responsible. After breaking one open they found a red substance inside, not native to Earth. During some reconnaissance work the Ultra Garrison traced a cigarette supplier to an abandoned warehouse. Dan went in to find the strange man in black and found his true form of Metron Seijin, who acted like a friendly alien. However, when Dan managed to see pass his deception Metron Seijin attempted to flee in his spaceship. The Ultra Garrison was quick to respond and managed to bring down Metron Seijin's ship even when it split in half with Dan turning into Ultraseven and his adversary escaping the first destroyed attack. After a short fight Ultraseven proved more maneuverable and managed to cut Metron Seijin in half while he was in midair with the Eye Slugger and finished him with the Emerium Ray. Trivia *Alien Metron's design is based primarily off of a variety of aquatic shellfish all over Japan. He resembles a whale if layed on his back. *Alien Metron is named after the "Metro Subway" in Tokyo as Metron's actions and strategy were mostly conducted "underground" (without the knowledge of humanity or the Ultra Garrison.) *The battle at sunset between Ultraseven and Alien Metron was shot at the same time with Ultraseven's battle against Alien Spell. * Though completely destroyed by Ultraseven in the main continuity, this Alien Metron reappears in the Ultraman Max continuity and is said to have only been "greatly injured" by Ultraseven's Eye Slugger and NOT hit with the Emerium Ray. Ultraman Ace Alien Metron reappeared in episodes 7 and 8 of the series Ultraman Ace, as the son of the original Alien Metron: Alien Metron Jr. A large meteor was detected far out in space, and would destroy the Earth in seven days. It was sent by Metron Seijin Jr., who later emerged from the ground near the TAC HQ, and began destroying the nearby buildings. Before TAC could act, it disappeared into thin air. Unknown to the rest of the crew, Metron Jr. reappeared in the HQ, and attacked a woman with his finger bolts. He then entered her body, and used it as a disguise. Hokuto found Metron Jr. inside the HQ later, and shot it in the arm. Metron Jr. ran off to the girl's room, and changed back into her. Hokuto at first was confused, but then saw she had a wound on her arm as well. He knew she was really Metron Jr., but before he could act, the newest Chouju, Doragoris, mysteriously appeared in a forest nearby. It was making its way toward the HQ, and TAC was deployed to stop it. Doragoris easily withstood the attack, and fought back with his deadly flames. Hokuto and Minami merged and became Ultraman Ace, who began to fight with the new Chouju. During all this, Metron Jr. attacked the main control center of TAC, and destroyed most of their machines, as well some of the staff. This way, they could not use any weapons to destroy the meteor. The fight lasted a long time before Ace used the Ace Barrier, which took up significant energy, but managed to send Doragoris into another dimension. However, Metron Jr. was back in human form, and persuaded a TAC member to take him to the control center where the main weapon for destroying the meteor was held. But Minami and Hokuto managed to expose Metron Jr. to the others, and were able to chase it outside, where the entire TAC crew shot it to the ground. But Metron Jr. was not dead, as it then assumed its gigantic sized form! It attacked TAC while, in another dimension, Yapool brought Doragoris back to the Earth to fight, revealing Metron Jr. was helping Yapool. Minami and Hokuto had no choice but to become Ultraman Ace again. Ace fought both Doragoris and Metron Jr. at the same time, but was soon being knocked back and forth by both. Things only got worse when the monster Muruchi suddenly revived without warning! Muruchi joined in on the fray and attacked Ace as well. Against three foes; a Monster, a Chouju, and a Seijin, all hope for victory seemed lost. Muruchi then charged at Ace, who was able to leap over him. Muruchi accidentally rammed into Doragoris, who grew angry and instantly started beating Muruchi to the ground. It then used its immense strength to tear Muruchi's lower jaw off, as well as the flesh from his jaw to his belly. Muruchi screamed in agony as Doragoris continued his onslaught by tearing off his left leg. Muruchi then grew silent as Ace attacked Doragoris from behind. But it was pointless, as Metron Jr. and Doragoris soon gained the upperhand once again. Ace had no choice but to use the Ace Barrier again, this time sending both to another dimension by splitting in two. However, Metron Jr. soon returned to Earth, encased in a blue orb. He was found by two TAC members, who saw him resting. Going against their commander's wishes, they attacked it. Metron Jr. was unfazed by the attack, but soon woke up. Metron Jr. attacked both the ground crew and the aircraft with its destructive flashes. After sending their aircraft to the ground, it disappeared. It later reappeared when Doragoris returned to the Earth from the other dimension, as the missile for destroying the meteor was nearing its launch. TAC attacked both with all of their might until Minami and Hokuto were able to merge into Ultraman Ace one last time. Ace managed to hold both at bay until the missile launched, and it eventually destroyed the meteor. However, Ace was still too weak to fight off both Metron Jr. and Doragoris. He used the majority of his energy to attack Metron Jr. with the Ultra Guillotine, a cutting move that sliced Metron Jr. in half right down the middle, ending his attack on the Earth. *This suit of Alien Metron is different from the other suits. A difference can be seen clearly as the head has a "mouth". *Metron Jr. was the second example of the an alien that came to opppose an Ultra after his father was killed on Earth. The first would be Alien Baltan Jr. *Although the newer suits are different suits from the first one,They were just more modern versions of the first one, This one had a mouth and non-yellow lights. *Aside from his disguised form, Metron Jr. never speaks, but instead makes a low growling noise. *Metron Jr. is also refered to as "Metron II". Heisei Ultraseven This Alien re-appeared in the series Ultraseven - From Earth Forever. Ultraseven is first seen battling an Alien Metron in space defeating him with his wide shot. Later on Earth the same Metron's son and daughter attempted to take over the Earth. They kidnapped a researcher forcing him to build a device for them before they were confronted by the Ultra Garrison and Dana. After being trounced by Dan, and the scientist escaping, the two transformed. While the daughter was killed the son took giant size and fought Seven with his beast Dinosaur. Alien Metron used the device to cover the sky in clouds, cutting Ultraseven of from the sun and limiting his energy supply. The two began to trounce Ultraseven until his old friend from his days in the Ultra garrison took a jet and cleared the sky for him. Seven then proceeded to destroy the two ending their threat to mankind. Ultraman Max Alien Metron reappeared in the series Ultraman Max episode 24. Violent outbreaks have been occurring in a city when people smoke cigarettes and answer their cellphone. A cellphone signal was traced by DASH to an old man with a hat that they soon lost. The chase continued until Kaito found him, but was brought down by the radio wave when he answered the phone. DASH interviewed one of the people who they saw with the old man and he said that forty years ago Alien Metron came to Earth, but was greatly injured by Ultraseven's Eye slugger. After his father gave Alien Metron medical attention the fish-like alien monster lived in the city. Kaito soon caught up with Alien Metron at a small costume shop where they played rock paper scissors. Once Alien Metron won the second game he grew into the size of a giant. Kaito turned into Max, but instead of attacking he let Metron go as other members of his species came for him. Alien Metron turned into an energy ball, went into the ship, which flew off, ending the violent outbreaks. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey A Alien Metron appeared in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. This alien was also a reionyx. Alien Metron was another Reionyx taking part in the battle but he would soon find himself face to face with Burst Mode Reimon and Reionyx Burst Gomora. He sent Doragoris after him and the fight was on but Gomora’s new found power was far too great. In the end, Doragoris was badly hurt by the Super Oscillatory Ray, hurting Metron through the link. Metron had no choice but to recall Doragoris, both to save his kaiju and himself. However, Reimon wouldn’t allow it and assaulted the alien as Rei watched helplessly from within the power mad entity. Metron found himself pinned down by Reimon, begging for mercy but Reimon knew none in Burst Mode and merely kept the attack. However, luckily for Metron, something drew Reimon’s attention in the wilderness, causing him to leave the alien alive, much to Metron’s relief. However, Metron was not one to forgive and forget. He found the Pendragon and monitored through the windows, seeing what was happening with interest before entering the vessel and asking Rei if he remembered him. Metron was unhappy and taunted Rei, nearly triggering another Reimon Burst Mode transformation. Metron teleported to await his challenge, sitting at a table with a drink but the Pendragon launched into the sky, much to Metron’s annoyance. To stop their escape, Metron sent out Vakishim. Finally, Reimon summoned Reionyx Burst Gomora into the fight, giving Metron his chance at revenge. While Vakishim was strong enough to put up a good fight, Gomora’s power was too great and he drove his horn into the Chouju, killing him with the Super Oscillatory Wave. With Vakishim’s demise, Metron was killed as well, as were the rules of the Reionyx Battle Trivia *This suit was reused from Ultraman Max for this series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie .]]This alien re-appeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. He was one of the spirits floating around in the Monster Graveyard. When Ultraman Belial used the Plasma Spark to revive them. Metron's spirit can be first seen emanating to the Spark along with Earthron, Fire Golza, Roberuga Jr, King Pandon, and Gudon. He was one of the evil Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He teamed up with Eleking, Banpira, King Joe Black, Alien Guts, Velokron, Doragoris, Fire Golza, Pandon, and Nova to take on Ultraseven. He was destroyed by Ultraseven's Wide Shot. Trivia *This suit was reused from Ultraman Max for this movie. Ultraman Ginga S Heist set to appear in episode 12. Other Media Ultra Super Fight ]] In an episode of Ultra Super Fight, it is shown that an Alien Pegassa is abusing a Metron by whipping him with a chain. Despite Metron's pleas for forgiveness and for the punishment to stop, Pegassa continues until Metron grabs hold of the chain, pulling it from Pegassa and turning the tables. Metron carries out a similar punishment on Pegassa until he gets bored, and binds Pegassa's hands together with the chain. In another episode, Metron (possibly the same one) is smoking a large cigarette in a field when Pandon comes by. Interested by the tobacco, Pandon wants Metron's cigarette, and begs Metron to give him one under the guise of trying to make him stop smoking. Metron pushes Pandon away. Pandon kicks Metron over, and he drops the cigarette, which Pandon quickly grabs. The two squabble over the tobacco until Metron throws a coffee table at Pandon, knocking him over. Metron grabs and throws Pandon around, and Pandon responds by punching the Alien. Metron eventually steps on Pandon's tail, but Pandon jabs Metron with a stick, then throws him down a bank, knocking Metron unconscious and allowing a now-ecstatic Pandon to take what's left of Metron's tobacco. Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier Two Alien Metron will appear as and in the new game. *Meld subtitle: *Destroi subtitle: DINO-TANK Hunting An Alien Metron, along with an Alien Babalou and Alien Zarab, was one of the first team of aliens to try to take down Dinosaur Tank. After firing their weapons, proving to be ineffective against Dino-Tank, the three were swatted away by Dinosaur Tank's tail, therefore eliminating them from the competition. New Ultraman Retsuden Alien Metron Jr. makes an appearence in Episode 8 as Alien Valky's reference to Doragoris in Ultraman Ace. Data - Jr.= Alien Metron Jr. Stats *Height: 2.2 ~ 55 m *Weight: 140 kg ~ 30,000 t *Origin: Planet Metron Powers and Weapons *Possession: Metron Jr. can enter the bodies of humans and will be able to control them completely. Metron Jr. can also switch between his normal form and human form at will. *Teleportation: Metron Jr. can disappear into thin air, and reappear at will. It's also a nifty way of teleporting. *Finger Bolts: Metron Jr. can emit blue, electric energy bolts from the tips of his fingers. Can stun a humans and knock them unconscious. Not very powerful though. *Destructive Light: Metron Jr.'s fingers can emit powerful flashes of light that can cause small explosions. Not very powerful. *Blue Orb: Metron Jr. can incased itself in a large, blue orb in order to rest and regain it's health. Metron Jr. Possession.png|Possession Alien Metron Jr Finger Bolts.png|Finger Bolts Metron Jr. Destructive Light.png|Destructive Light Metron Jr. Blue Orb.png|Blue Orb }} Gallery Alien-Metron 0.jpg Alien_Metron_(U).png METRON.jpg Alien Metron v Ultraseven.png|Ultraseven vs Alien Metron Alien Metron Jr (II) U.png|Alien Metron in Ultraman Ace Alien Metron Jr (II) UU.png Alien Metron Jr..png Alien Metron Jr (II).png Metron4.jpg|Alien Metron and Dinosaur vs. Ultraseven METRON-DINOSAUR.png Alien Metron Max.png Alien Metron Max I.png Alien Metron Max II.png Alien Metron Max III.png Alien Metron Max v Ultraman Max.png Alien Metron Max v Ultraman Max I.png Alien Metron test.m78.fbit.biz.png Alien Metron Galaxy.png Alien Metron Galaxy I.png Alien Metron Galaxy II.png Reionyx Alien Metron.png Metron-Ginga_I.jpg Metron-Guts.jpg|Metron in Ultraman Ginga S Alien Metron movie I.png Alien Metron movie.png Alien Metron movie II.png Alien Metron old pic.png Alien Metron pic.png Alien Metron Pic I.png Alien_Metron_Legends_pic.png Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Heisei Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultra Super Fight Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Reionyx Category:Yapool's agents Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju